teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Jane
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Sydney Rhyme |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Robin Jane Harrison |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| pleasant, positive, independent, wise, strong-minded, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, forgiving, responsible, insecure |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Dylan Johnson (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 553 Waterdale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Erica, Randy, Portia, Monique, Jayce, Tristan, Sander, Logan, Hunter, Sebastian, Erin, Savannah, Chelsea, Roderick and Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Selena, The Football Team, June Galloway, Heather |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "We were part of something incredible" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|New Changes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Robin Jane is a major character on Teen Justice. Robin is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality From the start of Season Four, Robin is portrayed as a shy, sweet 16-year-old with a good heart. Upon joining the Teen Justice, Robin attempts to hide her identity to prevent being bullied over her mother's weight. Robin is shown to have a huge passion for singing, saying she wants to sing on the radio rather than go for Broadway. In glee club, she forms friendships with Erica, Randy, Roderick, Sam and later a friendship with Portia, as well as a brother-sister type of relationship with Jayce and a bitter rivalry with Selena. She is manipulated by Portia into thinking that she's fat, and eventually develops an eating disorder, which culminates in her passing out at sectionals. Robin's kind personality often causes feuds between Dylan and Sam, especially when they both want her attention to go out with them. Relationships Dylan Johnson= Dylan introduces himself to Robin in Money, Power and Greed, after he learns that they had both auditioned for the school musical. Together they are cast as the lead roles, The Beast and Belle. Before the premiere, Dylan gets Robin to stop vomiting, and they share a kiss. They are revealed to be dating in Dynamic Partners. In Crossroads, Robin tells Dylan that she is still insecure about getting intimate with him and they fight, leading Dylan to cheat on her with Heather. The Day the Twerk Stool Still, Robin finally finds out that Dylan slept with Heather and Selena and breaks up with him. Songs S4= ;Solos images (10).jpg|Hello (New Changes)|link=Hello (S4) rhame-620x374.jpg|Everytime (Moment For Life)|link=Everytime ep4f456.jpg|Something There (Beauty and The Disorder)|link=Something There ep4f (193e45t6y.jpg|Merry Christmas Darling (Christmas Justice)|link=Merry Christmas Darling ;Duets nysom.jpg|New York State of Mind (Aubrey) (New Changes)|link=New York State of Mind ep4f(1).jpg|Can't Pin Me Down (Erica) (Greed, Power and Plays)|link=Can't Pin Me Down Shower.jpg|Shower (Portia) (Dynamic Partners)|link=Shower tumblr_inline_n6755aN6Yk1s3ixfh.jpg|Dreaming Wide Awake (Dylan) (Face Off)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake ep4f(3).jpg|Sad Song (Roderick) (Dramatic Show-choirs)|link=Sad Song yaintgb.jpg|You're All I Need To Get By (Dylan) (I Do Too)|link=You're All I Need To Get By ep4f(4).jpg|Why Don't You Love Me (Roderick) (The Broken Note)|link=Why Don't You Love Me tellhim.jpg|Best of All (Savannah) (Homecoming)|link=Best of All ep4f (pbs).jpg|Potential Break Up Song (Erica) (Homecoming)|link=Potential Break Up Song hwga.jpg|My Favorite Part (Dylan) (Exposed)|link=My Favorite Part di.jpg|Like Mariah (Erica) (Something New)|link=Like Mariah fttf.jpg|True Love (Logan) (Fight to The Finish)|link=True Love ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-Up Singing |-| S5= ;Solos Firework.jpg|Firework (Crossroads)|link=Firework ep4f (5i87654.jpg|Wrecking Ball (The Day the Twerk Stood Still)|link=Wrecking Ball ep4f (2m3).jpg|I Knew You Were Trouble (Slave Master)|link=I Knew You Were Trouble ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-Up Singing Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice